


Eat Me

by mikkimikka



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ass Play, But he got to eat the booty like groceries, Food Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, eating booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: Camus builds an ice cream sundae and uses Ranmaru as his bowl.





	Eat Me

Bent over on his knees and elbows, kneeling on several towels spread across the top of Camus' immaculate bed was Kurosaki Ranmaru. He was naked but for a pair of skin tight maroon colored boxer briefs. However he wouldn't have them on for long.

 

He heard Camus steps get closer and in anticipation he kneeled forward a little more positioning his ass just a bit higher. Camus hand landed on his left ass cheek and squeezed softly before moving down to stroke at the back of Ranmaru's thighs.

 

The bassist closed his eyes at the feel of Camus' cool fingers stroking against the sensitive skin of his thighs making circles. Camus next slid his hand into the hot heat of Ranmaru's inner thighs before cupping at his crotch with enough pressure that Ranmaru wanted to rut into it.

 

Keeping his hand on Ranmaru's still flaccid cock, Camus shifted his free hand to hook against the back of Ranmaru's briefs. Pulling down the fabric exposed the last bit of Ranmaru's hidden flesh; Camus bent down to kiss it.

 

“Could you hurry it up already!” Ranmaru growled, snapping his eyes back open.

 

He sent a glare back at his bedmate. Camus only looked up over the globes of Ranmaru's ass with an impassive ice blue gaze before continuing at his own pace pulling down the rest of Ranmaru's underwear without actually taking them all the way off.

 

“I'll go my pace,” Camus said, sliding his left hand up Ranmaru's inner thigh. “And you will like it.”

 

It was delivered as an order and Ranmaru grit his teeth and squirmed, showing his displeasure but Camus wasn't perturbed. With his hand still settled over Ran's thigh he moved his other hand to Ranmaru's left as cheek. He squeezed and watched as the toned flesh gave under his hand. When he pulled the cheek parted from the other it revealed to Camus his prize. He let his thumb run over the rim of the hole causing Ranmaru to suck in air. His still soft dick twitched slightly from the stimulation.

 

After only a few seconds though Camus stopped, coaxing Ranmaru to lie directly on his stomach against the towels.

 

“Sit still, as I craft perfection,” Camus said in a commanding tone as he kneeled on the floor now eye level with Ranmaru's ass.

 

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and was about to bite back something sarcastic when he suddenly felt something freezing cold dolloped right between his crack right on his ass! He hissed in surprise and was about the sit up but Camus stilled him with a hand on the small of his back.

 

He looked back and saw as Camus added another scoop of ice cream onto him.

 

“Ice cream!” he said incredulously. “Where did you get that?”

 

“It was here all along,” Camus replied casually.

 

He set the ice cream scoop aside and picked up a bottle of chocolate syrup.

 

Perhaps on the surface Ranmaru should have been surprised by the situation. Camus, high and mighty Camus, the royal idol from the Kingdom of Permafrost wanted to eat a sundae off his ass. Well, by all means if he wanted to do it, Ranmaru wasn't going to stop it. Ranmaru had quickly learned to never be caught off guard.

 

He watched as the syrup was drizzled over the ice cream very liberally. Once that was coated Camus stopped for a moment as if to judge his creation before he tilted the syrup bottle again and crisscrossing the syrup all over the cheeks of Ranmaru's ass.

 

“Perfect,” whispered the count before setting down the bottle.

 

Next came the nuts, sprinkled with just as much care over the ice cream and ass cheeks as the syrup was.

 

Ranmaru couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of the ice cream melting between his cheeks and dripping down coating his balls and thighs.

 

“It's melting,” he said but Camus paid no heed.

 

Instead the count continued with the next ingredient, the whipped cream. He shook the can and removed the nozzle before squirting a generous amount of it on the top of the chocolate and nut covered creation. But he didn't stop there. Camus, just as nude as Ranmaru was, got on the bed and sprayed the can along the line of Ranmaru's spine to the very base of his neck. He was reclining beside Ranmaru now and he brought the can up to Ranmaru's lips.

 

“Open.”

 

Ranmaru narrowed mismatched eyes at his partner.

 

“Open,” Camus said again.

 

There was a pause and Camus gestured with the nozzle to Ranmaru's mouth. Ranmaru refused and Camus was in a good enough mood to not mind. He squirted the whipped cream into his own mouth before leaning down and capturing Ranmaru's mouth in a kiss. Ranmaru did his best to resist but eventually he ended up gasping against Camus's lips allowing the sweet whipped cream in. He ignored it, instead zoning in on this feeling of his partner and the way Camus' fingers were curling tightly in the hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned at the roughness with which Camus tugged at him but he couldn't move too much or fight back lest he disturb the ice cream sundae perched on his ass.

 

The absurdity of it wasn't lost on him, but Ranmaru was too interested in seeing how things went than to ruin his partner's evening. The kiss was broken and Camus moved back off of the bed to the floor so he was kneeling in front of his dessert.

 

“And for the last step,” Camus said picking up a bowl he had set aside of cherries.

 

He put one cherry in the center, thought better of it and added two more before setting the bowl down.

 

“You look delicious, Kurosaki,” Camus said with approval.

 

But his tone changed just as quickly.

 

“And you're melting all over my bed,” he said with a tsk.

 

He slid closer dipping his tongue into the space where Ranmaru's thighs and ass met to collect the melted ice cream. He lapped at it before taking his spoon he had set aside and dipped it into the sundae and began to eat. The scoops of ice cream weren't so big to begin with and melted quickly against Ranmaru's heated skin. It didn't take Camus long to make quick work of it.

 

Soon there wasn't much for him to scoop up with the spoon. He abandoned it and licked the zig zags of chocolate and cream from one of Ranmaru's cheeks as his hand smeared the sweetness all along the other. He squeezed and kneaded at the flesh before dipping down and sipping at a pool of melted ice cream that had collected in a crease.

 

He pushed one of Ranmaru's legs and the bassist complied, opening up. Camus used his hand to coax Ranmaru into a more suitable position where he lifted his hips for easier access. The white milky vanilla ice cream made delectable drizzles down Ranmaru's thighs as he got back on his knees. Camus made sure to lick that all up.

 

He lapped up all of the ice cream on the thighs up and up until he reached that booty still coated in stripes of chocolate. Without hesitating Camus began to eat the syrup and whipped cream that had settled in Ranmaru's crack. As he did so his tongue would ever so often brush against Ranmaru's hole.

 

Ranmaru couldn't help but moan and reach between his legs to grab ahold of his half hard cock. Having a sundae get eaten off of his ass and thighs wasn't high up on Ranmaru's list of turn-ons but now that Camus tongue was making work of his ass he couldn't help but become more aroused.

 

Camus was through, making sure to get every bit of chocolate in the crevice before focusing all of his attention finally on Ranmaru's puckered butthole. With two hands he held the cheeks spread open to reveal that perfect sweet center, the snack he desired.

 

“So sweet,” he whispered against the hole.

 

His tongue made slow teasing circles against it before changing it up with back and forth motions that had Ranmaru's toes curl. Camus let go of one of the cheeks so he could use his finger to tickle the hole as he licked and smeared more chocolate across the cheeks. Without much resistance the finger was able to breech the barrier and penetrate Ranmaru but Camus stopped at the first knuckle.

 

Ranmaru was fully hard at the point and he clutched at his own dick and balls in his hands, taking in the pleasure Camus was giving him.

 

Camus pulled the finger back out again and rubbed at the sensitive area that seemed greedy to accept him back in. Camus wasn't one to deny it. After rubbing it a moment more he inserted the tips of his index and middle fingers in this time. He only thrusted shallowly as he kissed down Ranmaru's thigh before ducking down and nudging Ranmaru's hand off of his own cock. Ranmaru didn't fight it and he was rewarded by Camus sucking his melted ice cream and chocolate covered balls right into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Camus,” hissed Ranmaru collapsing against his forearms and arching into his partner's face.

 

Camus continued his shallow thrusts, not going deeper than his first joints and sucking on Ranmaru's testicles like they were the sweetest bits of candy. He alternated between the thrusts and withdrawing his fingers and rubbing the area in a way that had Ranmaru nearly keening in frustration from the feeling. Camus stopped sucking on Ranmaru's sack and turned to nibble at his butt cheeks.

 

Reaching down Ranmaru grabbed his cock and tugged at the hard member. He didn't bother regulating his pace. He was too far gone, just wanting to cum. He jerked his own cock while also pressing his ass back desperately against Camus' teasing fingers and tongue that had joined them.

 

“Oh, fuck me... fuck,” Ranmaru cursed as he felt his climax getting closer.

 

His shoulder pressed against the mattress, holding himself up as one hand continued to beat off he reached behind him. He grabbed Camus by the back of his head and pressed that beautiful white face right against his asshole just wanting more of anything he could get. Camus complied with a delicious moan that crawled all the way up Ranmaru's spine and it was done! With a final cry Ranmaru came across the towel under him, his ass cheeks clenching together from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

Camus dislodged himself from Ranmaru's hold and didn't even allow Ranmaru a moment to catch his breath. He pulled the bassist up by his disheveled hair into a sitting position. Lifting his leg, Camus settled his knee against the bed and positioned Ranmaru's head right in front of his hard and untouched cock.

 

It was flushed red as if angry with impatience. It wouldn't be long for Camus either, Ranmaru knew.

 

He was tired from his own orgasm but his mouth reacted as if on auto pilot when presented with that long cock. He opened his mouth and met the base of it with the broad side of his tongue and licked up the entire length of the shaft.

 

Camus fingers tightened in his hair and Ranmaru winced. He lifted his hands, wrapping one at the base of Camus' penis. The other hand found itself rested against Camus pelvis as Ranmaru deep throated as much of his partner as he could. He flattened his tongue in his mouth and concentrated on breathing through his nose as he bobbed his head up and down.

 

Ranmaru was allowed to set his pace at the beginning despite Camus' rough hold on the back of his head. Part of Ranmaru wanted to yell at Camus to ease up but he figured it wasn't worth taking the dick out of his mouth. Soon though, as Camus climax neared he was forced the pick up his pace. Camus hips snapped forward with such force Ranmaru let go of the base of Camus shaft with his hand. The tip of Camus dick hit the back of Ranmaru's throat. Ranmaru had trained his gag reflex well however and only groaned a bit at the intrusion and braced himself for what was coming.

 

That first snap of the hips was followed by a 2nd and then a third before Ranmaru pulled back for a much needed breather. As soon as he took in a couple of breathes Camus forced himself back into Ranmaru's mouth. Ranmaru grabbed the base of Camus dick again and pumped in time with Camus' thrusts. The closer Camus got to his peak the sloppier his movements got until finally Ranmaru allowed his hand to fall and for Camus to hit the back of his throat again to empty his load.

 

Ranmaru sucked every last bit of that seed from his partner sucking on his head a couple more times for good measure before letting Camus' member to slide out of his mouth. He fell onto his back against the towels with a content sigh and Camus fell beside him onto his stomach.

 

“Ugh, I'm all sticky,” Ranmaru complained as he tried to get comfortable on his back.

 

He wiggled a bit feeling sugary substances all over his body and the towels. It was going to be hell to clean up but he was glad they had enough foresight to not do it directly on the bed.

 

“Oi, Camus,” Ranmaru nudged Camus in the shoulder.

 

 Camus' reply was an unintelligible murmur as the blonde swatted the arm away and turned his head in the opposite direction. He was already asleep.

 

Ranmaru sighed staring up at the ceiling feeling relaxed to his bones. Cleaning could wait.

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T FALL ASLEEP WITH UR CONTACTS ON, RAN CHAN!!!!
> 
> thanks for reading. this was my first pure PWP where I just didn't even bother setting up any semblance of plot so how did these two get past their hate to be in this situation? the world may never know lmao sorry for any OOC but i'm sure if u clicked u just wanted to read nasty shit anyway kekeke
> 
> feedback and all that is lovely. thanks for coming by


End file.
